As a result of the current worldwide shortage of foods possessing a high protein content, there has been a great deal of research directed toward producing proteins from microorganisms. This research has led to the successful production of high quality protein products from microorganisms.
However, these protein products have not gained a widespread commercial acceptance. One of the primary reasons for this lack of commercial acceptance, is that these proteins often have a rather bland flavor that is unacceptable to most consumers. Attempts have been made to solve this problem, but none of the solutions currently available have been entirely successful.
Therefore, it would be a valuable contribution to the art to develop a process that would enhance the flavor of protein products that are derived from microorganisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process that will enhance the flavor of protein products derived from microorganisms.
Other aspects, objects, and several advantages of this invention will be apparent from the foregoing specification examples and claims.